And Then I Remembered How I Met You
by sirencirce
Summary: This fic takes place in the Mirai Trunks timeline and is the side story of How to Make a P&J Sandwich. If you hadn't read that one, you probably won't understand this one. Fixed the little problem with chapter 2.
1. Default Chapter

And Then I Remembered How I Met You  
  
Prologue  
  
*********  
  
Disclaimer: I am fully aware that I don't own it.  
  
Warnings: There will be adult content throughout this story. No kiddies allowed.  
  
Author's note: This is a side story to How to Make a P&J Sandwich. It deals with the Mirai timeline. If you haven't read the other story, this one probably won't make much sense.   
  
********  
  
"Welcome home sexy." She whispered in her seductive voice. She buried her hands in Trunks' hair and pulled his face down to give him a long, sweet welcome home kiss. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her, one hand buried in the silkiness of her hair and the other on the sweet curve of her tush. They broke the kiss to suck some much-needed air into their lungs.  
  
"What a welcome. Maybe I should go away more often." He tucked a strand of hair behind her slightly pointed ear and his eyebrows knit in confusion.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong." She caressed his cheek and looked at him with a worried expression.  
  
"I'm sorry, I remember you, but don't. I know that sounds strange, but…" A delicate finger silenced him.  
  
"Your mom said that this might happen. I understand honey. I will just have to jog your memory a little." A soft furry thing wrapped around the hand still holding her. He jumped slightly. She giggled, took his hand, and led him to the bedroom.  
  
"You can start by telling me who your parents are." He said scratching his head. She glanced back at him from over her shoulder and grinned.  
  
"Isn't it obvious." At his look of confusion, she shook her head. "A Namek and a Saiyan, that's all I'm telling you." At his look of shock, she pulled him in the bedroom and shut the door.  
  
***20 Some Odd Years Before***  
  
Gohan couldn't believe his eyes. They were being beaten…and bad. The complete and total destruction around him was overwhelming. Where did these guys come from? Who was going to stop them? Why did this have to happen? It was too much. When he got up this morning, all he wanted was to go visit his dad's grave and tell him about his week. It had only been a year since Goku died of a horrible heart virus, and now THIS.  
  
He struggled to his feet and stumbled around looking for his comrades. The two androids had left he and his friends for dead. Truth being, he might as well have been dead. He wasn't much help. Just like always, he got scared and froze up. Piccolo had knocked him out of the way in order to save him. He searched out for any ki signatures and started to cry. He knew for sure that Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien were dead. Vegita had followed the androids as they left, and he seemed to still be alive. Piccolo's ki was very faint, as well as Jaz's.   
  
"PICCOLO! Where are you?" Gohan sobbed. His whole world was crumbling around him, both literally and figuratively. He heard a groan under a pile of rubble. Pulling away the debris, he found his mentor. "Mr. Piccolo, are you alright?" The child asked with hope. Piccolo licked the blood from his lip. He couldn't feel anything from the waist down and knew that it wasn't a good sign.  
  
"Get…t-he….t-tw-ins…uh…a-an-d…take them…ah…to…Popo." Piccolo ruffled the boy's hair and fell limp. Gohan felt his ki disappear and began wailing.  
  
"Gohan…" A weak voice called. Gohan looked and saw his aunt lying on the ground, impaled on a steal beam. "Gohan, you have to be strong now. Do as Piccolo says. You are the Earth's last hope." Jaz has a coughing fit and spits up a great deal of blood.  
  
"I can't do this alone Jazzy. I just can't." Gohan lays his head on her shoulder and cries.  
  
"Yes…you…c-can. You're a…S-saiayn. T-take the tw-ins t-to Popo. They may be able to…help in the future." One last breath escapes past Jaz's blood stained lips before she joins in with Piccolo's fate.  
  
"NO!!!" Gohan screams as he cries. He searches out for Vegita's ki and finds that he is also among the recent fatalities. Hatred coursed through him. He hated those abominations that had robbed him of everything and everyone he knew and loved. He stood and, with a determination he had never known, he headed in the direction of his home, where his mother was looking after the twins. He was alone. It wasn't a good feeling. He needed help in some way, shape, or form.  
  
He landed outside of his house and rushed in. His mother looked up from the television, she had been watching the mindless destruction of the androids. She opened her mouth to question him and Gohan just shook his head and went upstairs to gather the twin bundle of babies. He put them in a bassinet, grabbed a diaper bad, and headed for the lookout.  
  
"Mr. Popo, come quick!" Gohan shouted out as he landed. The little genie came out, his face stained with tears from mourning the loss of Kami.  
  
"What is it child?" Popo tried to sound together and calm, know that the young boy suffered a much greater loss than he did. Gohan handed him the bassinet. Popo pulled back the blanket and looked down at the two sleeping babies. One was a male with dark green hair, a tail, and slightly pointed ears. His green hair shot out in many different directions and made him resemble a chibi Radditz with short hair. The other, a female, had the same ebony locks as her mother, the tail, and slightly pointed ears just like her brother's. The baby girl yawned and opened her eyes to reveal to bright, shining emerald green orbs of innocence. The baby boy gurgled and snuggled closer to his sister.  
  
"Piccolo told me to bring them up here. They're his and Jaz's. Bardock and Blade. Jaz told me that they might be able to help me when they get older. Will you please look after them Mr. Popo?" Gohan caressed the chubby cheek of Blade and picked her up. Bardock immediately awoke, no longer feeling his sister beside him and began to wail. Popo picked up the crying boy and big black eye fixated on the genie. Popo looked at the child and made a funny face. The child immediately began to giggle.  
  
"Yes young one. I will care for these children as if they were my own. Please feel free to ask me for anything you need." Gohan ran over and hugged Popo before leaving for Capsule Corporation. He was going to ask Bulma if there was anything she could do to help.  
  
*********  
  
Ok, this is the prologue. You guys now the drill. Please let me know if you like it.  
  
Laters,  
sirencirce 


	2. Gohan's Decision

Chapter 2: Gohan's Decision  
  
********  
  
Disclaimer: If I say I own it, then I would be lying and you're not supposed to lie.  
  
Warnings: Cussing and possibly some violence, not entirely sure.  
  
********  
  
Bulma had not taken the news well. She sat at the kitchen table muttering, "I never told him, he never knew." She sat there like that for at least an hour, rocking back and forth. Gohan looked over to Mrs. Briefs who shrugged.  
  
"Bulma, I know it hurts. No one knows that better than me right now, but I need your help. I don't know what to do. I don't know if I can do this alone." Gohan shakes Bulma and snaps her out of her shock.  
  
"Gohan, I'm not a fighter, I don't know how to help you." Bulma sits for a moment, looking into the big dark eyes of Gohan. An idea suddenly comes to her, it would take some time, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to handle it, but… "Gohan, you can train Trunks when he's old enough. That's all I can offer you right now." They both look into the playpen set up in the kitchen to see a barely one year old Trunks. As if he knew that they were talking about him, he turns and gives them a scowl. The duo couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Thanks Bulma. Let's just hope I can hold these androids off that long, or beat them before Trunks even has to worry about it. I need to get home to mom. Try to stay inside as much as you can. Be careful Bulma." Gohan leaves and returns home to tell his mother of the events of the day.  
  
****Four Years Later***  
  
The android threat was stronger than ever. Most of Japan's population lived in underground colonies. Gohan was only fifteen and had to carry this burden on his shoulders, so far alone. He had went Super Saiyan the beginning of last year as he saw Ox King and his mother die at the hands of the androids. He had seen so much in the past four years…too much. Now, here he was training Trunks to endure the same fate that had been dealt to him.  
  
"Stay with it Trunks! Don't get lazy on me now!" Gohan shouted at the very exhausted five year old boy.  
  
"But Gohan, we've been training all day. We haven't even stopped to eat and I'm so hungry I could eat the androids." Trunks dropped his arms to his sides and slumped his shoulders in a tired stance. Gohan looked at the boy and their stomachs growled in unison. Gohan scratched the back of his head and gave his Son grin.  
  
"Ok, go eat Trunks. I'll be back in a couple of hours." Gohan turns to leave.  
  
"Where are you going. Mom will fix you something to eat." Trunks tugs on Gohan's pants leg.  
  
"I have to go visit a friend. I'll eat with you tomorrow, ok." Trunks nods and Gohan takes to the skies.  
  
*******  
  
"Tag, you're it, Mr. Popo." A flash of green and the child was gone. Mr. Popo shook his head. He had a couple of hyper four year old demi-Saiyans on his hands. He then sees a flash of black, and he tries to catch it. Unfortunately, the child changed her path and he missed her.  
  
"Missed me!" Blade turns and sticks her tongue out. She was off again.  
  
"Hey Mr. Popo!" Popo jumps at the sound of the voice behind him.  
  
"Oh, it's you Gohan." Popo places a hand on his chest to slow his racing heart.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Gohan chuckles.  
  
"It's Gohan!" The twins shout excitedly in unison. They run over to the teen, throwing their arms around him.  
  
"You smell different." Blade says as she hangs on to his leg.  
  
"That's because I haven't had a chance to take a shower after training today." Gohan chuckles, picks her up, and puts her on his shoulders.  
  
"Nah, it's not that. You smell like a different person." Blade wraps her tail around his head, in front of his eyes.  
  
"It's nobody you know kid. You better move that tail of yours before I wreck us." Gohan flips her over his shoulders and throws her up in the air.   
  
"Me next!" Bardock calls. Gohan puts Blade down and begins throwing Bardock up in the air.  
  
"Lunch!" Mr. Popo calls out and Gohan places Bardock back on the ground.  
  
"FOOD!" Again said in unison as the twins rush toward the palace. Gohan couldn't help but smile. They had grown so much. He was supposed to start their training right about now, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. They were so innocent, untainted by the harsh life of the planet below them. Gohan goes and joins them for lunch.  
  
After lunch, the three demi-Saiyans were outside, Gohan watching the twins play a game of…CHESS! They were super intelligent and could give Bulma and her father a run for their money at times.  
  
"Look what I can do, Gohan." Gohan sighed as they spoke together. It was like they shared a brain.  
  
"What can you do?" Gohan inquired in an excited tone. The two closed their eyes in concentration, and, after a few moments, they began floating upward.  
  
"We can…" Blade began.  
  
"FLY!" Bardock finished for her. Gohan just stood there in shock. This couldn't be good. How would Popo be able to keep up with them now? Would they venture out? This was definitely not good.  
  
"Hehe…that's nice. But can you guys promise me something?" Gohan crossed his fingers in hopes that this would work.  
  
"Anything." Damn connection.  
  
"Don't leave this general area. You can go to Korin's, but no further. Do you understand me?" Gohan looked at the two confused children who looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Sure." They both answered.  
  
"Guess what Gohan?" The chibi verson of Radditz asked.  
  
"What?" Gohan responded. Bardock walked over to him and tapped him on the leg.  
  
"You're It!" He dashed out of sight before Gohan could understand what was going on. He shook his head, and looked at his watch. He guessed he had a little time.  
  
*********  
  
"It's about time you got back." Trunks said as Gohan walked through the door. He was standing with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. He was so much like his father at times it was scary.  
  
"Sorry Trunks, but the people I was meeting with are really important, I couldn't just run out on them." Gohan placed a hand on Trunks' shoulder and squatted down to his level.  
  
"Am I not important? What about the androids?" Trunks says with obvious hurt.  
  
"Of course you are, buddy. I just thought that maybe these guys could help us, but it turns out they can't." Gohan lied. He knew that the twins were probably the best bet in order to beat the androids, but he couldn't do that to them. What if something happened to all them. There would be no one left to defend the Earth. No, he had to hold out on their training as long as possible.  
  
"Let's get to work, Gohan. We don't have all day." Trunks drops down into a fighting stance. Gohan shakes his head and mimics his student.  
  
*********  
  
"Mr. Popo, why can't we leave the lookout?" Bardock asks over dinner.  
  
"It is not safe for children. Maybe one day it will be safe enough for you to leave." Popo finishes serving the meal and sits down.  
  
"How bout when we're older? Can we at least go down to the forest then?" Blade asks.  
  
"We shall see dear one." They eat in silence for a few moments before the twins speak up in unison.  
  
"Are you our daddy, Mr. Popo?" Popo chokes on his dinner roll for a moment.  
  
"No children, I am not. Your father, as well as your mother, were killed by the androids four years ago. I agreed to care for you." Popo looked over at two pairs of big innocent eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Will you be our daddy Mr. Popo?" Blade asks as tears pour down her smooth rounded cheeks.  
  
"Is that what you two want?" The two children nod furiously. "Then, I suppose that I am your daddy."   
  
"Yippie!" The two voices mingle as a single exclaimation and they jump into Popo's arms. Popo hugs them tight, knowing that he and Gohan may be the only family they will ever know.  
  
*********  
  
Ok guys, I know that this is a very short chappy, but yet again fillers usually suck. This is important and I'm sorry if it was boring. Please review, I'm addicted to them.  
  
  
Laters,  
sirencirce 


	3. A Vision

Chapter 3: A Vision   
  
********  
  
Disclaimer: I think we all know.  
  
Warnings: Adult situations in this chappy...and no, it is not a lemon.  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
Telepathy  
  
^*^*^Dream Sequence  
  
********  
  
The years came and went in a horrendous monotony. The blood kept spilling, the androids kept coming, and Gohan, with the aid of Trunks, kept fighting. It was a never-ending cycle. They would sleep, eat, and fight, not always in that order. Trunks found it very hard to sleep quite frequently. Nightmare would plague him every time he would close his eyes. Gohan still disappeared without explanation, but less often that he used to. The androids were getting better at finding them, so Gohan tried his best to stay away from the lookout as much as he could. He didn't want them destroying such a sacred place, the only place unharmed from their madness.  
  
It had been sixteen years since the first android attack, and there were no signs that it would end soon. Trunks and Gohan were at Capsule Corporation and they were asleep. Gohan was sleeping very soundly. A seventeen year old Trunks, on the other hand, was restless. He was in the middle of a dream unlike any other that he had experienced before.  
  
^*^*^  
  
He was going through the woods searching for something, what that something was he wasn't sure. It was eerily quiet; there wasn't even a breeze. He thought it odd, but dismissed it as he continued...searching. He had to find the answer to this enigma that was plaguing him. What was he looking for? Or was it...who? He just kept looking at his surroundings, everything familiar, but different at the same time. He finally heard the soft roar of a waterfall. He suddenly remembered where he was. He was in the forest below Korin's Tower. He had only been there once while waiting on Gohan to conduct 'business.'  
  
He walked through the density of the trees to the clearing that the waterfall inhabited. What he saw shocked him. There was a person. He knew there was, but he couldn't make out a form...he could just sense that he was looking at someone. His breath caught suddenly as his eyes locked with the greenest set of eyes he had ever seen. He could tell by the shape and length of the lashes that the eyes belonged to a female. They were a deep emerald green, full of innocence, and maybe a little mischief. He had never seen eyes that particular shade. Words were being said but he couldn't make them out.   
  
The eyes widened suddenly in fear and the figure ran away. Trunks ran after this unknown person. The faster he ran, the further away she became. He kept calling to her, but his voice came out no louder than a whisper. He finally began to gain some ground, until he ran into something. He looked up and saw the androids, with a ki ball in their hands. They let their blasts loose toward the mystery woman, killing her. He ran over to see those beautiful emerald eyes devoid of life and staring accusingly at him.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Trunks woke with a start, sweat covering his body. Of all the nightmares he had about the androids, he had never dreamed of a complete stranger, or a person who may not even exist. He climbed out of bed, searching out for Gohan's ki. Finding it low, suggesting sleep, he pulled on a pair of sweat pants and shoes. He opened his window and took to the sky. He had to get away and think. For some reason, he was drawn to the forest below Korin's.  
  
********  
  
"Please Mr. Popo, Bardock said that he would stay here and watch for the androids. He will contact me if they get anywhere close. Please...with sugar one top." A now teenage Blade begged. She flashed Popo the puppy dog eyes and he knew he lost this battle. Gohan had been allowing them to go down to the forest, so long as someone had kept an eye open for the androids.  
  
"Very well child, as long as you don't stay out too late." Mr. Popo stated firmly. Blade smiled widely and hugged him tightly. She just needed some freedom tonight. She was beginning to feel confined up here. She hurriedly took to the sky and started her descent.   
  
She landed beside the waterfall, listening to the soothing sounds of the water. A delicious idea crossed her mind and she smiled. A swim sounded absolutely heavenly right now.  
  
********  
  
Trunks repressed his ki as he approached the waterfall, someone was there. Who? He peeked around a tree searching for whoever it might be. His eyes bulged and his jaw dropped. She was the most enchanting being he had ever laid his eyes on. He watched as she slid the straps of her thin, white gossamer gown over her shoulders, to let it fall to the ground. She stepped away from the garment and pulled down her simple white underwear.   
  
Enchanting was the only way to describe her. Her long slender legs were connected to curved hips that tapered into a thin, taut waist, which lead up to full perky breasts adorned with rosy nipples. His gaze went higher to her slim graceful neck, to her cute little pointed ears, high cheek bones, full lips and the long silky ebony locks that fell to the middle of her back. She looked like a fairy without wings, but he expected her to sprout some any second.   
  
She walks over to the small body of water and tests its temperature with her foot. Trunks takes a couple steps closer, stepping on a twig in the process. Her head jerked up in the direction of the sound. Trunks' breath caught in his throat. Those eyes...they were...emerald green. The same eyes that had just haunted his dream was now staring out into his general direction with fear, the same fear as in the dream.  
  
"Who's there?" Her voice softly carries through the forest. It was deep and seductive, like fine whiskey on a cold night. Trunks found it hard to swallow as he began to drown in those beautiful eyes. Her apprehension began to fade away as she heard no other noises. She brought her gaze back down to water as she continue to emerge herself in the cool, clear liquid. She dipped under its surface for a few seconds. When she emerged, she flipped her hair behind her, sending cool droplets of water everywhere. Trunks felt himself harden as he watched her erotic display. He watched for a few more moments, before turning and giving her privacy. He thought about her the whole way home, thinking that she must be a dream or a hallucination. He wasn't sure if he should tell Gohan or not...well, he supposed he could.  
  
********  
  
The next morning, Gohan and Bulma were just getting ready to eat as a tired and crumpled Trunks walked into the kitchen. Bulma and Gohan looked at him, then looked at each other, and shrugged.  
  
"What's wrong with you kid?" Gohan chuckled.  
  
"Last night was so strange. I don't know if it was real or if I was dreaming." Trunks plopped down in a chair and started to fill his plate.  
  
"What are you talking about sweetie?" Bulma asked her son.  
  
"I couldn't sleep so I went for a little stroll. I ended up going to Korin's forest. I saw the most beautiful girl there last night. I have never seen her before. Gods, I don't know how to describe how beautiful she was. And she had the most amazing eyes...green, emerald green." Trunks gets this far away look on his face. Bulma shakes her head and Gohan looks down at his plate.  
  
"I'm sure it was just a dream Trunks. Forget it ever happened." Gohan says in a rough tone. Trunks looks up a Gohan with a hurt look.  
  
"Did you have to be so nasty about it? What the hell crawled up your ass?" Trunks says bitterly.  
  
"Watch your language young man." Bulma reprimands.  
  
"Sorry, mom." Trunks says quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry Trunks, I'm not having a good morning. I shouldn't have been so harsh. The chances are that she was just a figment of your imagination. Not many people are going to take the chance of being outside unprotected." Gohan stands and walks out of the kitchen and goes outside to practice katas.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Trunks asks his mother who just shrugs.  
  
********  
  
That's it for this chapter. I know these chapters aren't very long, but fillers usually aren't. Please review if you are reading this. PLEASE!!!!  
  
Laters,  
sirencirce 


	4. The First Meeting

Chapter 4: The First Meeting  
  
*********  
  
Disclaimer: Why would you think that I own it.  
  
Warnings: Nothing out of the ordinary yet.  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
Telepathy  
  
*********  
  
Try as he may, Trunks could not get the mystery girl out of his head. He would dream about her every night and every night the dreams seemed to get more intense and erotic. Trunks was confused about what he was feeling, considering he was unversed in the ways of men and women. He knew the basic mechanics of it, but feeling it to this intensity was something totally foreign to him. He would try to ask Gohan about it, but every time, Gohan would snap at him or ignore him completely. What was it about that girl that made Gohan so irritable anyway?  
  
Trunks laid awake yet another night. He found that lack of sleep was better than the alternative. Dreams of the enchanting girl would leave him hard and with a horrible ache that couldn't be sated. Often, he would have to change his sheets early in the morning before anyone would wake up. His mother had asked what was the problem and he would just respond with either they were too sweaty or too bloody. What was it about this girl that kept him from functioning normally?   
  
Trunks stood abruptly and looked out the window. It was a clear, warm night. She could be there now, swimming. The twinkling of the stars dancing off her skin covered in silvery drops of water. The image of the graceful way she moved and the way her wet hair would plaster to her body kept playing in his mind. He opened his eyes, not fully aware that they were closed, and groaned as he felt his body respond to the imagery in his head. He had to meet her. He couldn't go on like this. After he knew what she was like, he would probably be unaffected by her. Hell, he still wasn't certain whether she was real or not. He had to know. He opened the window and took to the sky. Hopefully he wouldn't startle her.  
  
Gohan watched from his place under the tree as Trunks took to the sky. He knew where Trunks was going. He just hoped that Trunks had enough sense not to lead the androids to her. He should have known that he couldn't have separated the two forever, but part of him entertained the idea. Trunks was so jaded and worldly while Blade was so innocent and clueless. She could easily be hurt by Trunks. Gohan had not wanted that to happen. Gohan frowned as he thought about how easily the androids could hunt down Trunks by his energy level. What if they followed him? What if Blade was there when it happened? Gohan would probably never be able to forgive Trunks if that were to happen. He just hoped Trunks was as smart as Gohan gave him credit for.  
  
**********  
  
Hauntingly blue eyes stared at her with such sorrow. Two crystal tears rolled down masculine cheeks. She reached out to wipe the evidence of sadness away. The ocean blue eyes closed tightly as he leaned in to her caress. The eyes opened, a startled look was in their depths. Then the life left the bright, vibrant eyes, leaving them dull and empty. A cruel laughter surrounded her.  
  
Blade woke up panting. What kind of dream was that? Those eyes…she had never before seen such a beautiful shade of blue, nor had she seen anything more horrifying as the life left the beautiful blue depths.  
  
"Imp-chan, you alright." Bardock asked softly as he opened her door. Blade slightly grinned at her nickname.  
  
"Yeah, Doc, I'm alright. Just a nightmare." She ran a shaky hand through her hair as the mattress tilted with the weight of her brother. She looked over at him with a slightly calmer look.  
  
"You've been having a lot of those lately." Bardock stated as he gave her a warm, brotherly hug.  
  
"The same one too. Those eyes Doc. They are the only color I see in these dreams. Eyes so blue you could drown in them. They are the exact same blue as the sky on a sunny spring afternoon. Is this a premonition or just another dream?" Blade leaned into her brother, letting her head rest on his shoulder.  
  
"Maybe you are going stir crazy. You haven't been out for a while. Why don't you go for a swim, it'll make you feel better. I'll keep watch and I won't tell Gohan." Bardock winked at his sister and Blade smiled. A swim did sound delicious.   
  
"Are you sure?" At her brother's nod, Blade got out of bed and stretched. "Thank you." She whispered softly as she padded out of her room and the palace. She looked around momentarily before taking to the sky and going down to the small pond.  
  
*********  
  
Trunks sighed. She wasn't there. He had been there at least twenty minutes with no sign of the enchanting beauty. He turned to leave when he felt a ki approaching. It wasn't very large so he knew immediately who it was. A nervous smile crossed his lips as he turned. She had her back to him and her long hair was falling freely around her shoulders. Trunks swallowed hard as he walked toward her. As he got closer, he caught her scent. She smelled like honeysuckle after a spring rain. He closed his eyes as the fragrance took over his senses. He walked a little closer. She seemed so distracted, maybe upset. For someone not to notice that there was someone standing directly behind them, they would have to be distracted.  
  
"Hello." Trunks softly whispered in her ear. Blades eyes went wide as her breath caught in surprise. She turned sharply to face the stranger. Trunks naturally looked down to where most women stood and found that he had to raise his gaze about five or six inches to her face. She was quite a bit taller than he gave her credit for.  
  
As she turned, Trunks found it hard to breathe. She was even more beautiful upclose. Her skin looked so soft and flawless. Her cheeks were flushed with surprise. Her eyes sparkled with uncertainty. Her breath came in small pants from having been startled. Her lips were slightly parted with surprise, and Trunks pushed back the sudden urge to taste their fullness.  
  
"Wh-o…are…" Blade muttered, but stopped short when she noticed the blue of his eyes. Her eyes widened. "You." Blade felt like the world was spinning. Was this the same person that was in her dream?  
  
"Hey, relax. I'm not going to hurt you. Are you okay?" Trunks saw her face pale.  
  
"Have we…met before?" Blade asks with uncertainty.  
  
"Nah, this is the first time. Maybe you should sit down. You're looking kinda pale." Trunks helps her over to a large rock and sits down beside her. "I'm Trunks." She just looks at him like he is a horrible monster or something. "I think you are supposed to tell me your name now." Trunks chuckles.  
  
"Blade." She whispers softly.  
  
"No, I left my sword at home." Trunks says with confusion. Blade rolls her eyes at Trunks' confusion.  
  
"That is my name…Blade." She growls out in annoyance.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that…I've never heard a name like that before. Especially not for a female anyway." Trunks blushes.  
  
"Well if you are just going to make fun of me, I'll leave." Blade stands up to make good on her promise, but Trunks gently grabs her arm.  
  
"Please stay." Trunks whispers as she turns and looks down at him. Their eyes meet. "You have the most beautiful eyes." Blade blushes and smiles. "Is that a smile? Hot damn it is!"  
  
"Shut up." Blade giggles, trying to hold a straight face. She really wasn't supposed to be here, talking to a complete stranger. She sits back down next to him. "You have really beautiful eyes yourself."  
  
"You think so?" Trunks bats his eyes. Blade punches him in the arm.  
  
"You are such a dork." Blade laughs. Then Trunks jumps like he was shot.  
  
"What the hell!" Trunks looks back at the rock and sees something moving. "Snake!" Blade follows his gaze and starts laughing. "It's not funny, it could be poisonous."  
  
"You mean this snake." Blade stands and waves the 'snake' in Trunks' face. "It's a tail."  
  
"Tail? You mean you have a tail?" Trunks was shocked. She was Saiyan?  
  
"Yeah, my brother has one too. My cousin said that he used have one. Is that not normal, for Saiyans I mean?" Blade looks slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Well, I guess it depends. This cousin of yours wouldn't happen to be name Gohan would he?" Trunks was smarter than most gave him credit for. He was able to put two and two together.  
  
"Yeah. How did you know? Are you sure this is the first time we met?"   
  
"I promise that this is the first time that we have met. Gohan is my trainer. I help him fight the androids." Trunks walks over to the pond and gazes at his reflection in the water.  
  
"You have suffered a great loss from the androids as well?" Blade walks up behind him and her reflection joins his in the water.  
  
"Haven't we all? I'm sure you have suffered more than I have. At least I still have my mother. My father may have died, but Gohan has done a great job of filling in." Trunks says as he turns to look at Blade.  
  
"Gohan and my twin brother is all I have, so I think we are pretty well equal on that ground. I have suffered no more than you. The only difference is that I was not here to bear witness to all the suffering as you have." Blade didn't know what to do. She wanted to hug him, but wasn't sure if it was right. He was a complete stranger, yet it felt as though she had known him all her life.  
  
"Let's change the subject." Trunks says suddenly as he turns back around.  
  
"To what?" Blade looked so incredibly innocent.  
  
"How about how beautiful you are?" Trunks says.  
  
"Does that line actually work for you?" Blade smirks.  
  
"Nah, just thought I try it." Trunks winked at her and she just look at him confused. "What?"  
  
"I don't know how to take you. One minute you are so serious and the next you're like…that." Blade's lips give a trace of a grin.  
  
"If I keep this up, maybe I can get you to smile again." Trunks leaned in closer to her and raised a hand to caress her cheek. Blade's big green eyes met his with uncertainty. She took her bottom lip between her teeth as she took in a deep breath. "I have never met anyone like you. After I saw you that one night, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. For a while I didn't even think you were real." Blade's eyes flashed with anger as she jerked away from Trunks.  
  
"You've been watching me!?! What are you, some sort of voyer or something? How many times have you seen me? What do you want from me?" Blade kept backing away from him with a scared look in her eyes.   
  
"Wait! You have the wrong idea. It's not like that at all. It was just that one time and it was an accident. I didn't know you would be here honest!" Blade just shook her head and turned to run. Trunks gently grabbed her wrist and she turned to glare at him. "Blade, please believe me. Don't go." Blade's face softened and she dropped her eyes in defeat.  
  
"I don't know whether I can believe you or not." Blade stated quietly.  
  
"You really can, I promise." Trunks began to panic when she looked away from him. "Gohan trusts me for a reason." She looked back at him then.  
  
"That he does." She whispered softly. "So, I guess I can trust you as well." Relief washed through Trunks. He had to get to know her better. She was quickly becoming a very important part of his life.  
  
"Blade." A deep voice from behind stated. "This…person…isn't bothering you is he?" Trunks turned around to see a very tall, lean man with green hair. He didn't seem like someone to antagonize.  
  
"No, Bardock, he's harmless." Blade pinched Trunks' cheek to emphasize her point. The large man shot Trunks dirty glare before turning his gaze back to Blade.  
  
"I came to tell you that the androids are on their way here. We need to go, Imp-chan. Say goodbye to pretty-boy." Bardock turned and floated a few inches above the ground waiting on his sister.  
  
"Sorry, Trunks, but you heard my brother. Goodbye." Blade walked around him.  
  
"You mean goodnight." Trunks said hopefully.  
  
"No, I mean goodbye Trunks. We will probably never see each other again." Blade gently caressed his cheek and took to the sky.  
  
"You're wrong, Blade. I will see you again." Trunks muttered to himself as he watched her disappear into the night sky. He then turned and left for his own home. He really didn't feel like dealing with the androids tonight.  
  
********  
  
"You lied to me!" Trunks yelled at Gohan as he walked into the kitchen. Gohan and Bulma look up from their breakfast to see Trunks in the doorway.  
  
"What are you talking about kid?" Gohan scowled. How dare he take that tone of voice with him?  
  
"Blade! Did you think you could hide her forever? Did you ever think that she may want human interaction? Did you not trust me with her? What, did you think I would attack her or something? I really don't see what the big deal is." Trunks walks over to the table and slams his fist down on it. Gohan stands immediately.  
  
"You are to stay away from her! She is none of your business! Right now she is where she belongs and she is safe." Gohan chances a glance at Bulma who just shakes her head.  
  
"For now she is safe Gohan. What about when she gets curious? She isn't going to want to stay in her prison forever." Bulma says softly. "You know as well as I do that it is only a matter of time before the adroids find her and Bardock."  
  
"I still don't understand why you just didn't tell me the truth. I have no desire to hurt her. Can't you see that I need people too? I can't just live my life shut up here and not speaking to anyone but you two. Blade, I'm sure, feels the same way. No matter how badly you want to, you can't protect her from life Gohan." Trunks drops his shoulders.  
  
"You don't know anything! Just leave it and her alone!" Gohan storms out of the kitchen and slams the door.  
  
"You can't blame him for wanting to protect her." Bulma says softly to her son.  
  
"I know, but Mom it isn't right that she is treated like a prisoner. She has just as much right to do as she pleases as anyone else." Trunks flops down in a chair and pours himself some orange juice.  
  
"I know that baby, but Gohan hasn't figured that out yet. He will eventually, you'll see." Bulma places a hand on Trunks' shoulder and gives him a warm motherly look.  
  
********  
  
"Blade! Get out here right now!" Gohan yells as soon as he sets foot on the lookout. Blade, Bardock and Popo all rush out of the lavish palace wondering why Gohan was yelling so.  
  
"What is it Gohan?" Blade asks in a worried tone. Gohan goes over and grabs Blade by her upper arm forcefully.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" He yells as he shakes her.  
  
"What are you talking about? Gohan you're hurting me." Blade says with fear. She had never seen Gohan so mad before.  
  
"I told you not to talk to anyone! Do you ever listen to me?" Gohan yelled as he got right in her face.  
  
"Yes I listen! That's all I ever do is listen! The question is, do you? I try to talk to you, but it goes in one ear and out the other!" Blade flinches as Gohan's grip tightens.  
  
"Don't you take that tone with me." Gohan growls.  
  
"You can't keep us here forever! We haven't done anything wrong, yet we are the ones imprisoned!" Blade yells in defiance.  
  
"You don't know how dangerous it is out there." Gohan replies.  
  
"And we never will! We are going to rot up here, with no one but each other. A person cannot live like this Gohan. Even you have proven that! LET ME GO!" Blade cries as tears spring into her eyes. Gohan looks down to where he had gripped her arm. He removed his hand and saw that a bruise was starting to form.  
  
"Blade…I-I…damn…I'm sorry." The guilt in Gohan's eyes was enough apology for her. "I'm not ready for you guys to join everyone down there yet. Just give it a little while." Gohan pulled her into a big hug.  
  
"I just wish you would quit treating us like idiots." Blade whispers as Gohan releases her. She absently rubs her arm as a warm green glow surrounds her. Where a large hand shaped bruise once was, there was now flawless skin.   
  
"I just don't want anything happening to you. Is that so hard to understand?" Gohan says with annoyance.  
  
"No, but when are you going to realize that we are growing up? That's all she wants you to see. Now let's drop this and discuss something else." Bardock says as he steps between them. They all walk toward the palace while discussing more pleasant things.  
  
********  
  
That's another one down. PLEASE review. I need them. If I know people are reading this, I'll be more likely to update sooner.  
  
Laters,  
sirencirce. 


	5. Changes

Chapter 5: Changes  
  
********  
  
Disclaimer: If I said it once, I said it a million times.  
  
Warnings: Violence in this chapter kids. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
********  
  
Trunks followed Gohan out the door, trying to get his pants buttoned. The androids were attacking a small village near Mount Paoz. Trunks had never even heard of the village, but Gohan seemed to know it. In fact, Gohan seemed extremely worried about it. When they arrived, Trunks soon saw why. It was too close to Blade's little pond.   
  
As soon as they stepped foot into the town, the smell of blood and smoke assailed their senses. They soon found the androids attacking an old woman and her grandchild. Trunks rushed over and delivered a strong kick to Seventeen's face, sending him flying back a few feet. Gohan soon followed his example and got Eighteen in a headlock.  
  
Seventeen was quick to get to his feet. "So if it isn't Batman and Robin. How exciting." He taunted at Trunks. Trunks growled at him and charged. A flurry of punches and kicks ensued, and to the untrained eye it looked like nothing more than a blur. Neither was getting the upper hand and both were taking quite a beating.   
  
It turns out that Gohan was fairing no better. Eighteen was backing him against a wall, leaving him no way out but through her. Gohan tried as hard as he could to gain some footing against his beautiful foe. Eighteen kicked Gohan's feet out from under him and sent him on a first class trip to the ground. He hit so hard that it knocked the breath out of him.  
  
Trunks blocked another punch as he looked back at Gohan on the ground. He was too distracted. He couldn't even keep up with her. Trunks knew he had to do something before it was too late. He wondered why Gohan wasn't going Super. He normally did when backed into a corner, but this time it was different. Trunks fazed away from Seventeen in hopes of helping out Gohan.  
  
"You know what, Gohan?" Eighteen says sweetly. "We know about your little friends, and it's only a matter of time before we find them." Eighteen pulls Gohan up by his collar.  
  
"I told Trunks he should have stayed away." Gohan ground out.  
  
"We wasn't following Trunks. We were following you. Did you actually think that you could constantly return to the same place without us suspecting something." Eighteen hit him hard in the gut, causing him to drop to his knees.  
  
"Why don't you shut up, you bitch?" Trunks says before sending a roundhouse kick to Eighteen's face. Eighteen stumbled back a few feet, but was more or less unaffected. Gohan finally got his breath back and stood, immediately going into Super Saiyan. The fight continued for hours. Both Gohan and Trunks were starting to wear down, but the androids showed no signs of exhaustion.   
  
Seventeen seemed to favor Trunks to Gohan and kept attacking him. Gohan had dropped out of Super Saiyan and was having a difficult time keeping up. Gohan was put back on the defensive with Eighteen, who seemed to be the stronger of the two. She kicked him hard and sent him back a few feet. While Gohan struggled to get up, Eighteen charged a gigantic ki blast and aimed it straight at Gohan.  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks was able to evade Seventeen in time to see the ki blast flying at Gohan. It would kill him if it hit. Trunks flew over and grabbed Gohan to pull him away from the blast. He almost succeeded, but the blast hit him in the left arm, taking it completely off, leaving a horrendous gaping wound. The androids knew they had won this battle and left the two fallen warriors, laughing the whole time.  
  
"Trunks, you have to get me to Korin's Tower. I need a senzu bean, or I'll die." Gohan muttered hoarsely. Trunks nodded and gathered Gohan up in his arms and headed for Korin's.  
  
********  
  
"Blade, would you take this back to Korin for me?" Popo says as he hands her an ornate jar.   
  
"Sure thing. I'll be back in a few." Blade takes the jar and floats down to Korin's. When she lands, she hears shouting and figures Korin was in one of his moods.  
  
"What do you mean there isn't anymore!" Trunks yells as Gohan screams in pain.  
  
"You guys took all I had left two days ago." Korin says sadly. The boys turn when they heard something shatter. There stood Blade with a shocked look on her face and tears in her eyes.  
  
"Gohan." Blade gasps as she catches sight of a bloody Gohan lying on the ground and a worried Trunks sitting beside him.  
  
"Blade!" Trunks exclaims as he sees the worry and sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Bl-ade, Ko-rin…is out…o-of senzus. Do you…think…you…could…" Gohan whispers. Blade rushes to him.  
  
"Shh. Of course I will. I…won't be able to save your arm though." Blades says softly as tears run down her cheeks. Gohan takes in a deep breath and nods. Trunks just looks at both of them in confusion. Blade rests her hands on Gohan's chest and closes her eyes. A bright green glow covers them and temporarily blinds Trunks. When Trunks regains his vision, he could barely believe his eyes. Gohan was no longer bleeding, in fact he looked completely healed, except for his arm. Blade opened her eyes and tears fall down her smooth cheeks.   
  
"Blade?" Trunks pulled her into his lap as she cried. She looked so tired. "Are you alright?"   
  
"Yeah, just worried." She mumbled and, after a few moments, she fell against Trunks' lap and cuddled against him, seeking his warmth and proof that he was okay. Trunks looked up at Gohan with a panicked look that Gohan couldn't help but chuckle at. Gohan stood and shook his head.  
  
"You two stay put, I have to talk to Korin." Gohan and Korin walk into the small dwelling as Trunks brushes the hair from Blade's face. She had saved Gohan's life. How did she manage to do that? Trunks just sat there for quite sometime before she began to stir.  
  
"Thank you, I needed that." She smiled up at him. Trunks' breath caught. Did she have to be so beautiful all the time? He smiled back down at her and caressed her cheek. She sat up and accidentally bumped heads with him. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to do that." She stutters as she blushes.  
  
"Not a problem." Trunks whispers. "How did you do it?" Trunks had to know. A confused look crossed Blade's features for a moment before realization hit her.  
  
"You mean Gohan?" Trunks nods. "I'm half Namek." Blade waited for the information to sink in. Trunks' eyes grew wide as he realized what that meant.  
  
"Piccolo was…" Trunks started.  
  
"Her father." Gohan states as he emerges with Korin. "Blade, go to the lookout and you and your brother pack your things. It is no longer safe for you here." Gohan looks at her solemnly. Blade simply nods and follows his orders. "Do you think your mother would mind two more visitors?" Gohan asks a shocked Trunks.  
  
"Uh…I don't guess." Trunks says in amazement. First Gohan didn't want her around him, and now he was going to be living in the same building with her. What was going on?  
  
*******  
  
"Ok guys, I know it's not much, but I'm afraid that's all I have to offer." Bulma says as she shows them the house. Blade and Bardock just look at each other and shrug. They thought it was a nice home. Blade especially liked the solarium filled with many different kinds of exotic plants and a small heated pond. She couldn't imagine what it must look like at night.  
  
"It's perfect." The two said in unison. Bulma turned and smiled. They had so much of their parents in them. Blade looked so much like her mother, while Bardock seemed to take the thoughtfulness of his father.  
  
"I'll show Bardock to his room. TRUNKS!" The two teens covered their overly sensitive ears as Bulma yelled for her son. Trunks came running around the corner with a towel wrapped around his waist, looking like he was ready for battle. Blade looked him sympathetically, at first. Bruises and cuts covered his torso, showing evidence of all his battles. Then, she really looked at him. He was beautiful and made her feel lightheaded. She never felt a feeling like that before.  
  
"Where's the fire?" Trunks all but yelled at his mother.  
  
"You need to show Blade to her room." Bulma says while crossing her arms.  
  
"That's IT? Mom, you scared the hell out of me!" Trunks scowls at his mother.  
  
"Watch your language mister." Bulma scolds and walks off with Bardock following behind her. Bardock looked behind him at his sister and shrugged. Blade just smiled and shook her head. Things were going to be entirely different now.  
  
"Come on, let's get you settled in." Trunks puts an arm around her shoulder and leads her the opposite direction that his mother had taken. "Your room will be next to mine. We thought that it would be best that one would be near Gohan and the other near me."  
  
"Does Gohan know about this little plan?" Blade grinned and Trunks paled. "I take it that he doesn't." She giggled. Trunks just winked and stopped in front of a door.   
  
"Close your eyes." Trunks stated as he tightened his towel. Blade flashes an uncertain glance at him before complying. Trunks opens the door and takes her hands in his. He leads her into the room. When he found out that she was moving in, this room immediately came to mind. It reminded him of her…soft and feminine. "Okay, you can open them now."  
  
Blade gasped in amazement. It wasn't as big as her previous room, but that didn't take away from the beauty of it. Why her previous room had been ornately been decorated in gold and red, this one was a soft lavender, almost the same shade as Trunk's hair. Dark purple flowers were painted on the walls and decorated vases all through the room. Satin sheets of purple and silver decorated the large pewter bed. Large bay windows opened up to a balcony and allowed sunlight to light the room. Blade turned to Trunks and threw her arms around him before thinking. The feeling of his moist, warm skin under her fingers sent electricity through her body. She quickly released him when she realized what she was doing.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Blade blushes in embarrassment. Trunks was still slightly shocked that she actually touched him.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I liked it." Trunks says teasingly, getting a better grip on his towel. "I'll let you settled and come get you for dinner." Trunks walks out of the room and leaves Blade to her thoughts. She was having trouble coming to terms with the way Trunks affected her both physically and emotionally. She knew that she craved for the emotional side that he offered. She felt so alone and with Trunks and his family around, it helped with that feeling. The physical side scared her. She had no idea how a female and a male were supposed to react to each other. She had never felt any of the physical responses that Trunks gave her when she was around Gohan or her brother. Was there something wrong with her? Who could she talk to? What would Trunks think if she asked him about it? Her head began to hurt as she continued to think about it.  
  
She decided to dwell on this problem later and concentrate on her new surroundings. She looked at the large closet and knew that her clothes wouldn't be able to even begin to fill it. She started hanging the sparse collection of outfits and she noticed that all she owned was white. It didn't seem like a big deal until now. Everything in this house was colorful and cozy. Everything she was used to seeing was ornate and sterile.  
  
After hanging her clothes, she went over to the armoire to place her underwear in the drawers. She then went to look around the bathroom and still found herself impressed with it. The walls were painted a deep purple with ivy and white flowers decorating every surface. A large, white claw footed bathtub sat against a cubbyhole that had shelves with candles. A shower stall was against the other wall. It was white tile with lilacs painted on their surface. It was huge.   
  
Exhausted by the day's events, Blade returned to the bedroom and laid down on the bed. It was only a matter of moments before sleep claimed her. It was a deep, peaceful sleep that was borne from the feelings of safety and being home.  
  
********  
  
Trunks softly knocked on the door. After receiving no answer, he quietly entered the room. Blade was still asleep and looking peaceful. Bardock soon joins Trunks in the room and looks at his sister.  
  
"Just let her rest. She's always tired after healing someone, and as bad off as Gohan was, she must be exhausted." Bardock looked over at Trunks and saw that his words fell on deaf ears. He shook his head at Trunks' admiration of his sister, and left the room. Trunks just stood there for the longest time, looking at her. She looked like an angel, so peaceful. He pulled a cover over her, turned off the lights, and left the room to have dinner.  
  
After dinner, Trunks fixed Blade a plate and went upstairs to take it to her. He opened the door and found that the lights were still off and she was still asleep. He sat the tray on the nightstand and approached the bed. The mattress dipped with his weight as he sat, but she was not disturbed. She mumbled something incoherent as she turned her back to him. He smiled as her scent invaded his nostrils.   
  
Feeling tired himself, Trunks removed his shirt, leaving him clad in a pair of sweatpants. He laid down beside sleeping beauty and pulled her to him. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled…she smelled so good. She sighed and turned in his arms, buring her face in his chest and throwing a long leg over one of his own. She melded against his body perfectly and Trunks felt an unfamiliar sense of peace wash over him and calm his soul. It felt so right to holding her…protecting her. Trunks couldn't help but to think that she was protecting him…from himself and the loneliness that threatened to consume him. He had only known her a few days, really only a matter of hours, and he knew that he cared for her. How deep those feelings were going to go, he was not yet sure, but he was certain that she had changed his life forever. All he could do now was hang on for the ride.  
  
*********  
  
Ok guys, here we go. I don't particularly care for this chapter, but I'm trying. I know you must be anxious for some more P&J, but I'm facing major writer's block when it comes to that one. I may stick in a V/B chapter or K/18 until I can figure out something, so I don't keep you guys totally out in the cold on that one. Anyway, I digress, please review. This story hasn't gotten many of those. I really need to know if you like it.  
  
Laters,   
sirencirce 


End file.
